ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
LarryBoy: A VeggieTales Movie
LarryBoy: A VeggieTales Movie, or simply LarryBoy, is a 3D computer-animated super-hero action comedy Christian film directed by Tim Hodge, produced by Dreamworks Animation and Big Idea Entertainment, and distributed by 20th Century Fox. This film is based on the VeggieTales series and the LarryBoy videos. The film explains the origins of LarryBoy, a cucumber dealing with criticism while trying to make a name for himself as a superhero. It features the voices of Mike Nawrocki, Phil Vischer, Jim Poole, Tress MacNeille, Rob Paulsen, Tim Hodge, and famous celebrity Denzel Washington. The film includes songs performed by Nicole C. Mullen, Skillet, Five Iron Frenzy, TobyMac, and Christian rap artist Lecrae. It is rated PG and serves as the first animated theatrical LarryBoy film in the franchise. Plot The film opens at night in the city of Bumblyburg as a group of thieves carrying a sack of cash are on the run from the cops, led by Officer Scooter Carrot. The thieves find themselves cornered in an alley by LarryBoy, who uses his plungers to tie them up and literally leave them hanging by the police station. The next day, as Scooter tries to convince Mayor Blueberry to give LarryBoy a chance, billionaire Larry the Cucumber is at the Bumblyburg Science Museum with his best friend and butler Alfred Asparagus as the latter shows off his machines. Alfred is confronted by businessman Rodney Stench, who wishes to recruit him in a mission to mold the world in his own personal image. Alfred kindly refuses as he and Larry exit the museum. On their way to the Larry-Manor, they talk about LarryBoy and the criticism he's received from many people, including the mayor. When Alfred leaves Larry at the Larry-Manor, Larry expresses disappointment over the harsh words of the critics while gathering information on some of the crimes going on in town. Later that evening, LarryBoy is patrolling Bumblyburg yet again and witnesses Alfred being attacked by a small group of criminals and taken to an old abandoned factory, where Stench reveals via TV screen that he is the real mastermind. Stench gives Alfred one final opportunity to accept his offer, but Alfred denies once more. LarryBoy breaks into the factory to free Alfred and lay waste to Stench's minions, and Alfred calls the police. LarryBoy finds a bomb in the factory and just manages to escape with Alfred as the building explodes. By the time the cops arrive, Stench's minions are tied up, LarryBoy is gone, and Alfred gets a ride home from Scooter, wondering why the masked cucumber seemed so familiar. Larry is confronted at the Larry-Manor by Alfred, who deduces the billionaire's biggest secret. Larry explains that since he was younger, he never felt special. One day, after saving his plastic lobster toy from the toilet with a plunger, he made it his goal to become a superhero. Alfred states that Larry isn't ready yet, so he volunteers to help him. During this time, Stench is furious that someone got involved in his personal business. Upon seeing a newspaper article about the judgement LarryBoy has received recently, Stench decides to pay a visit to Mayor Blueberry. He explains to her that LarryBoy is a bad influence and since he's not the first superhero in Bumblyburg, the images of Mayor Blueberry and the police could be tarnished. Over the next few weeks as Alfred builds a secret hideout and a transportation vehicle, LarryBoy continues to thwart mysterious crimes while Mayor Blueberry gets annoyed by his very presence. Finally, Mayor Blueberry orders the cops to arrest LarryBoy if they see him again, much to Scooter's dismay. Sometime later, the police are on patrol when a mysterious figure called the Molder suddenly attacks. LarryBoy tries to help, but he and the cops find themselves at odds with each other and the Molder escapes. Due to the incident, the veggies believe that LarryBoy and the Molder are in cahoots and as a result, LarryBoy is declared a criminal. Scooter calls Mayor Blueberry and blames her for what transpired, but the phone unexpectedly cuts off in the middle of their conversation. It turns out that the line was cut by an army of robots who barged into the mayor's office. The Molder reveals his identity to Mayor Blueberry and his robots capture her. As the Molder begins his plan for world domination, Scooter sends a message on TV hoping for LarryBoy to respond. Alfred explains that whether he's loved or hated, the fact remains that Bumblyburg needs a hero. Declaring himself as that hero, a determined Larry dawns the plungers yet again, hops into the LarryMobile, and races downtown to assist the cops. Alfred gives instructions from the LarryCave as the police use some of LarryBoy's equipment against the robots. The Molder takes to the skies while holding Mayor Blueberry captive. LarryBoy uses a jet pack to catch up to him and engages in an epic showdown with the villain, ultimately defeating him and freeing the Mayor from his clutches. The Molder is imprisoned and Mayor Blueberry apologizes to LarryBoy. Afterwards, the citizens of Bumblyburg begin to show more appreciation towards LarryBoy. Mayor Blueberry holds a public celebration for LarryBoy and awards him with the key to the city. Scooter creates the Larry-Signal as a way of contacting him whenever necessary. Later at the Larry-Manor, LarryBoy thanks Alfred for his help and decides to hire him as a butler. Sometime later, as the Larry-Signal lights up the night sky, LarryBoy heads down to the police station in the LarryMobile. Scooter states that something from outer space landed somewhere in Bumblyburg and that he should go check it out. Without hesitation, LarryBoy jumps into his car and speeds down the road. In a mid-credits scene, LarryBoy heads downtown to confront Awful Alvin for the first time ever. Voice Cast Major characters * Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucumber/LarryBoy, a billionaire superhero and the main protagonist. * Phil Vischer as Alfred (Archibald Asparagus), LarryBoy's best friend/future butler and the main deuteragonist. * Jim Poole as Officer Scooter Carrot, a police officer who appreciates LarryBoy's effort. * Tress MacNeille as Mayor Blueberry, the mayor of Bumblyburg who struggles to accept LarryBoy. * Denzel Washington as Rodney Stench/The Molder, an eggplant and the main antagonist. Minor characters * Phil Vischer - Bob the Tomato, Jimmy Gourd, Philippe, Fire Marshall Grape, Baker Lunt, Mr. Nezzer, Additional Voices * Mike Nawrocki - Jerry Gourd, Jean-Claude, Additional Voices * Tress MacNeille - Petunia Rhubarb, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Mom Asparagus, Additional Voices * Rob Paulsen - Dad Asparagus, Mr. Vandrahosenhegamerr, Additional Voices * Tim Hodge - Khalil the Caterpillar, Officer Olaf, Additional Voices * Shari Belgeau - Vicky Cucumber, Additional Voices * Maurice LaMarche - Chief Croswell * Dee Bradley Baker - Herbert, Wally, Mr. Mahoney, Additional Voices * Larry D. Whitaker Jr. - Awful Alvin Trivia * The film was created to thank the many fans who requested it. * Because the film serves as an origin story, its events take place six months before the events of "LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space", and therefore also takes place before any of the other LarryBoy episodes. As a result, Jimmy and Jerry still work at the Bumblyburg Science Lab, the Larry-Manor and the LarryMobile have the same designs they had in the aforementioned episode, and the LarryMobile doesn't do much yet. Also, Alfred isn't a butler until the end of the film. * The movie includes elements from "LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures", such as Bob being the editor in chief of the Daily Bumble. Also, Larry mentions that he's considering a job at the Daily Bumble, as a reference to the fact that he's a janitor in the spinoff. Some characters from the show even make appearances in the background if you look closely enough. And due to fan support, Awful Alvin was included in a bonus movie scene. * When Scooter tells LarryBoy that something came from outer space, it begins the events of LarryBoy and the Fib from Outer Space. * The mid-credits scene takes place a few weeks before the events of LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows. * For the most part, the film is meant to be a parody of Batman, as the LarryBoy franchise is based on it. For instance, LarryBoy's conversation with Scooter near the end of the film is a subtle nod to Batman. * The film uses the original designs for the VeggieTales characters. * The key to the city is seen at the LarryCave in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple". * The film teaches a lesson in dealing with criticism, which is something that other superheroes tend to deal with. Both LarryBoy and Mayor Blueberry learn this lesson. * LarryBoy uses a lot more gadgets in this film, such as bubblegum blowers and jet packs. * When Rodney Stench says that LarryBoy isn't the first superhero Bumblyburg has had, it is a reference to the LarryBoy chapter books. Pruneman was the town's first superhero, and Bok Choy took over many years later. * This film was released to celebrate the 20th anniversary of LarryBoy's first appearance in "Dave and the Giant Pickle". On a related note, LarryBoy's backstory is a reference to that very episode. * The original LarryBoy theme song returns in this movie, as well as in the trailers. * DreamWorks Animation and Technicolor India worked together to create the main 3D animated sequences for the movie, using the original character designs from VeggieTales and its 2D animated spin-off LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures, while Toon City Animation works on the 2D animated flashback sequences. * An anthology called Beneath the Plungers was featured on the film's DVD release. It involves LarryBoy and Alfred sharing stories in the LarryCave about mysteries unknown to us fans (villain origins, other superheroes, etc.). * The songs "Hero" and "Feel Invincible" by Skillet were used to promote the movie's release. * The DVD includes commentary by LarryBoy (Mike Nawrocki) and Alfred (Phil Vischer). * Khalil the Caterpillar and Pa Grape had both made cameo appearances in the movie respectively. * To celebrate the release of the film, the original LarryBoy website was brought back and given a major reboot, complete with character bios, new games, and more. * A video game known as LarryBoy: A VeggieTales Game was released a few weeks after the movie. It was based on the events of the film. * This is the first VeggieTales movie to be rated PG. Category:VeggieTales Category:Movies Category:Larryboy Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Computer-animated Category:PG Category:Films Category:Superhero movie Category:Comedy Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Animated Films Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Animated movies Category:Flash Animation Category:CGI-animated Category:2D animation Category:20th Century Fox Category:20th Century Fox films